bobhopefandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Bob Hope 3
The Adventures of Bob Hope 3 is an issue of the National comics series, The Adventures of Bob Hope. The issue date is June-July 1950 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories The Adventures of Bob Hope Starring: Bob Hope Summary: A young lady on her way to a sun bath mistakes the door to Bob's room for the door to the roof. He dons sunglasses and a loud pair of swim trunk he made from one of Bing Crosby's shirts and joins her. She gives him the cold shoulder, and when he begins to sing "Thanks for the Memory" she quickly leaves. The door locks behind her, so Bob climbs down the fire escape. A crowd gathers below, so a policeman comes to investigate. When Bob reaches the sidewalk, the cop shoos him, but Bob protest that he lives there. Doubtful, the cop brings him to talk to the landlady. Bob owes her rent but, facing the policeman's ire, he reluctantly knocks. Mrs. Peabody opens the door, sees his wild getup, and shrieks. She slams the door and runs to her front window to call for a policeman. The cop hears someone calling for help and rushes out to her, the climbs in her window, follows her as she describes a strange intruder, and opens her door to find Bob still there. Bob explains and she vouches for him, but wants to join him sunbathing on the roof, since she has a key. She keeps him there long into the cold night, inviting him to sit next to her and her sunlamp. (continued below) Broadway Laffs Summary: From the audience's reaction to a new show, an usher deduces he'll need to look for a new job soon. Phil Rizzuto (Wheaties advertorial) Summary: Highlights of the star shortstop's season are presented by Wheaties. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Summary: Not wanting to hold hands with his landlady again, Bob heads out early for a day at the beach. She spies him leaving so he runs, but drops his umbrella. She chases after him to return it, but doesn't catch him before he gets on the bus. At the beach, he goes to rent an umbrella. While dickering, the agent offers to let him use the umbrella free if Bob agrees to watch the stand for an hour so the man can finalize arrangements for a bathing beauty contest. As Bob hawks umbrellas, he spies the girl who locked him on the roof and tells her he's judging the contest. Her demeanor suddenly changes and she invited him to sit with her on the sand. Of course, he abandons his post. As she sweet-talks him for his vote, impatient beachgoers help themselves to umbrellas and empty the till. The agent returns and demands Bob either pay for the rentals or retrieve the umbrellas. Bob chooses to gather, but each one is held by a muscle-bound man demanding Bob vote for his gal. Many promised votes later, Bob has an armload of umbrellas when Mrs. Peabody arrives with his own. She sets up a picnic for the two of them, but Bob suggests she enter the beauty contest and promises to vote for her. When he returns the umbrellas to the stand, a gathering of muscle-bound men realize he has vowed to vote for each of their gals, and they begin to chase him. (continued below) The "Popsicle" Hall of Fame (Advertorial) Summary: A true story, Francis McGuire saves a boy from drowning and receives a gold medal and "Popsicle" Youth Award for bravery. Beating the Broken Buckboard! (Advertorial) Starring: Deputy U.S. Royal Summary: When a falling rock breaks a buckboard in half, Deputy Royal sends his bike club boys after the rear half while he chases down the horses on his jet-propelled bike. He tells the driver that U.S. Royal tires are rugged and ready for any emergency. Video Laffs Summary: Mom is embarrassed by Junior's attempt to earn money. It Happens in Hollywood (Information feature) Summary: The gossip column presents news about Faye Emerson, Danny Kaye, Ginger Rogers, Humphrey Bogart, Gertrude Lawrence, and Virginia Mayo. Radio Beams Summary: A man turns on his radio in the library because the program is Music to Read by. The Adventures of Bob Hope (continued) Summary: Bob runs all around and back and begs the umbrella man to hide him from the angry mob. He locks him inside the umbrella box, then appeases the crowd. As the contest begins, he opens the box and introduces the judge he has selected, Bob. Thinking fast, he instigates a brawl among the boyfriends. The police clear them all off the beach, and Bob awards the trophy to the sole remaining entrant, Mrs. Peabody. When they arrive home, the mob is waiting for him, having been told where he lives by the gal who locked him on the roof. We Could Have Killed Him (Advertising feature) Summary: The Coast Guard rescues a man with the help of Ray-o-vac batteries. The Stagecoach Stick-Up (Advertising feature) Summary: When a stagecoach is robbed, Jim Wise sends some boys to telegraph for help while he takes the wounded drivers back to town. They're all glad they're wearing their "P-F" Canvas Shoes. A Salute to the Boy Scouts of America (Public service announcement) Summary: Superman, Batman, and Robin salute the Boy Scouts as they celebrate their fortieth anniversary and second National Jamboree. Cover Variant hope abh 3c.jpg|Canadian variant Category:Comic books